


Gefangener eines Dämons

by Thimeus



Series: Stadt der Monster [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Gefangener eines Dämons

Torsten schreckt mit einem wild schlagenden Herzen auf. Er fand sich sitzend in einem Bett wieder, lebend… was immer das bedeuten sollte.  
„Na, auch schon aufgewacht?“  
Celinns Kopf tauchte neben ihm auf, auf die Arme gestützt, welche flach auf dem Bett lagen. Torstens Augenlider flatterten. Mit jedem Mal sah er ein anderes Bild vom Vortag, nur war sie dieses Mal nicht verschwommen, sondern klar und deutlich sichtbar. Torstens Herz schlug immer schneller. Er wusste nicht, was sie dieses Mal mit ihm vorhatte, aber er wollte es nicht. Er musste weg!  
Weit kam er nicht. Das schmale Bett endete in einer Ecke des Raumes. So blieb Torsten nichts anders übrig, als sich dort zitternd zusammen zu kauern.  
„Ist schon gut.“ Celinns Kopf entfernte sich von ihm. Kurz darauf verschwand er unter der Bettkante. „Sag es mir, wenn du kapiert hast, dass du noch klar im Kopf bist. Dann können wir reden.“  
Torsten wusste, dass sie keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt war, aber dass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, half ungemein. Und sie hatte Recht. Soweit er wusste, müsste er eigentlich wie besessen nach ihr lechzen. Ein Kuss und es gäbe eigentlich nichts anderes mehr als das Verlangen nach Sex mit ihr. Ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Mit dieser Frau in einem Bett zu sein war das letzte, was er wollte. War das etwa ihr Plan? Ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen? Würde sie das so lange machen, bis er abstumpfte und es dann schließlich durchziehen?  
Spekulationen. Er konnte überlegen so viel er wollte, es würde ihn doch nicht weiterbringen. Er brauchte Informationen und die hatte sie ihm zum Glück angeboten. „Was habt Ihr mit mir vor?“  
„Zunächst dich am Leben halten. Ich soll mich um dich kümmern, Befehl vom Thron.“  
„Was war das dann gestern? Oder… wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen?“  
„Heute ist Montag, zwei Tage nachdem Zera und ich dich mitgenommen haben. Ich habe dich gestern in Wallung gebracht, damit das Mittel besser wirkt?“  
„Was für ein Mittel?“  
„Das gegen deine Kopfschmerzen.“  
Torsten horchte in sich hinein. Bei einem Kater war das das Schlimmste, was man machen konnte, aber er spürte rein gar nichts. „Weg.“  
„Ganz genau. Wenn ich jemanden mit meinem Charme umhaue, spürt er das meistens noch eine volle Woche oder noch länger. Nimmst du das Zeug ein, geht es dir nach drei Tagen wieder gut und mit ausreichend Aufregung bist du schon nach einer Nacht wieder wie neu.“  
Warum sie gerade das gemacht hatte, fragte er gar nicht erst. Dafür interessierte ihn etwas anderes: „Habt Ihr keine Erdblüte?“  
„Was für eine Blüte?“  
„Erdblüte. Das ist eine Blume dessen Blüten braun wie Erde sind. Richtig angewendet ist man einen Kater nach vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder los. Und das ganz ohne Todesangst.“  
Torstens Herz hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Ihm war klar, dass er Celinn ausgeliefert war, aber sein Instinkt riet ihm, sich nicht allzu sehr von seiner Angst beherrschen zu lassen. Er hatte Mirin höflich und respektvoll behandelt und war damit gut zurechtgekommen.  
Langsam wagte er sich aus seiner Deckung. Dieses Mal befand er sich im oberen Bett. Anders hätte er von Celinn auch kaum nur den Kopf gesehen. Am Fenster stand sie nicht, so vermutete er sie an dem Tisch, der gleich neben dem Bett stand. Doch so weit er sich auch verbeugte, sie war im Raum nicht zu sehen. „Wo seid Ihr?“  
„Ich bin gleich unter dir.“  
Torstens Arme gaben nach. Das geschah so plötzlich, dass er vornüberkippte und aus dem Bett fiel. Dieser Aufschlag war um einiges schmerzhafter als der vorherige, das stand fest. Er stand auf und streckte sich um der Schmerzen Herr zu werden.  
Wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Celinn nichts Besseres zu tun als ihn lauthals aus-zulachen. „Also, dagegen werde ich dir nichts geben.“  
Zu gerne hätte Torsten gewusst, ob sie damit seine Rückenschmerzen meinte oder seine Dummheit. Er entschied sich aber auch diese Frage ungestellt zu lassen. Er hatte genügend andere Fragen, aber er wollte dabei nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe bleiben. Er beschloss sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen – auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches. Dies gelang ihm ohne Probleme, aber als er sie dann ansah, bereute er es sofort wieder.  
Nachdem Celinn am Vortag etwas übertrieben figurbetonendes getragen hatte, trug sie heute übertrieben wenig. Ihre Brüste waren von etwas verdeckt, was man für das obere Ende eines Kleides halten konnte, das unter den Brüsten abgetrennt war. Es lag jedoch komplett auf der Haut und anstelle eines Ausschnitts hatte es Ausbuchtungen für ihre Brüste. Noch schlimmer war aber ihre Hose. Sie schien, wie das Oberteil, aus Stoff zu sein, das direkt auf der Haut lag. Wie schon das Kleid am Vortag endete es etwa auf halber. Es lag so eng an, man konnte fast meinen, sie hätte ihre Haut nur bemalt. Dem widersprach aber die Tatsache, dass ihr Schambereich bedeckt war. Das konnte Torsten klar und deutlich sehen, denn Celinn lag mit den Beinen in seiner Richtung auf der Seite, die Beine angewinkelt und weit ge-spreizt.  
„Sag mal, Schamgefühl kennst du wohl gar keinen, oder?“  
„Ich bin ein Sukkubus. Und im Gegensatz zu Mirin habe ich nicht den geringsten Grund mich deinen Vorlieben anzupassen. Außerdem muss ich ja kaum befürchten, dass du plötzlich über mich herfällst, oder?“  
„Eher springe ich aus Angst vor dir aus dem Fenster.“  
„Also.“ Celinn stand auf. Sie machte Anstalten sich zu strecken, doch Torsten wartete das nicht ab. Das mit dem Springen hatte er nicht ernst gemeint, aber jetzt befürchtete er, er würde genau das tun, sollte er ihr zusehen  
„Ich besorge dir was zu essen“, sagte sie schließlich. „Dann reden wir weiter.“  
Auch als sie weg war, blieb Torsten wo er war. Er dachte zurück an die Fetzen, die Mirin getragen hatte, als er sie im Wald gefunden hatte. Bis eben war er sich sicher gewesen, dass das Meiste beim Sturz abgerissen und in den Bäumen hängen geblieben war. Doch heute trug Celinn auch nicht viel mehr.

Torsten sah wieder aus dem Fenster, als Celinn wiederkam. Etwas anderes konnte er ohnehin nicht machen. Jetzt, wo er Zeit gehabt hatte, seinen Schock zu verarbeiten, konnte er sie wieder ansehen ohne dass sein Körper versteifte. Sie trug ein Tablett in den Raum, das selbst bei aufgelegter Haube so gut roch, dass sein Magen knurrte.  
Celinn machte natürlich keinen Hehl aus ihrer Belustigung. „Keine Sorge, es ist alles für dich.“ Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und legte sich wieder in das untere Bett. Sie nahm die gleiche Position wie zuvor ein, abermals mit weit gespreizten Beinen.  
Zunächst blieb Torsten am Fenster. Die große Frage war nun, wo er das Mahl zu sich nehmen sollte. Celinn hatte das Tablett auf der Bettseite abgestellt. Dort würde er mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen, möglicherweise nah genug, dass sie ihn vom Bett aus mit dem Fuß erreichen konnte. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran lief ihm ein Schauder den Rücken herunter. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite konnte er sie im Auge behalten, nur war das bei ihrer Figur in den Klamotten bei dieser Position nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes. Die Alternative, auf dem oberen Bett zu essen, verwarf er sofort wieder. Er konnte mit einer Hand ein Tablett nicht im Gleichgewicht halten und freihändig die Leiter hinaufklettern wäre unmöglich. Und weil er sich direkt vor dem Bett strecken müsste um das Tablett von unten auf das Bett zu bekommen, war diese Idee somit komplett gestrichen.  
Am Ende wählte er die dem Bett gegenüberliegende Seite vom Tisch. Dort würde er zu-mindest keine Überraschungen erleben. Interessanterweise half ihm jetzt sogar seine Distanz. Zumindest schob er es dieser zu, dass er allmählich eine gewisse Verachtung für die Frau im Bett verspürte. Froh darüber, dass er sie selbst in dieser Position ansehen konnte, ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken und widmete sich dem Essen. „Kartoffelbrei mit Gulasch.“  
„So haben die es in der Küche gesagt.“  
„Und was ist dieses Mal beigemischt?“  
„Gar nichts. Ich habe eine normale Mahlzeit verlangt und das da, so wie du es vor dir stehen hast, bekommen. Ob du es nun isst oder nicht, ist mir gleich.“  
In der Not isst der Teufel Fliegen, überlegte Torsten und nahm einen Löffel voll. Es war gut, wirklich gut. Er hatte schon häufig Gulasch gegessen, das Fleisch schmeckte auch nach Schwein, aber die Gewürze veränderten den Geschmack sehr zum Besseren. So folgte ein Löffel dem anderen.  
Als der Teller noch etwa zur Hälfte gefüllt war, hielt Torsten inne. Er hatte sich dem Geschmack zu sehr hingegeben und seine Vorsicht verloren. Er hob den Blick, das Schlimmste befürchtend, aber Celinn lag noch immer in derselben Position im Bett und schaute ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an.  
„Wollt Ihr nichts essen?“  
„Wie schon gesagt, es ist für dich.“  
„Ihr könnt etwas abhaben.“  
„Kannst du mich füttern?“  
„Könnt Ihr Euch gesitteter benehmen?“  
Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Abgemacht.“ Sie schloss ihre Beine. „Dann mal los. Ah.“  
Torsten erstarrte. Er war darauf eingegangen, weil er angenommen hatte, sie würde es ja doch nicht ernst meinen und nur wieder ihre Späße treiben. Jetzt hatten sie eine Abmachung und sie hatte ihren Teil – so wenig es auch war – erfüllt. Er konnte noch einen Rückzieher versuchen, aber dann würde er vor allem Mirin enttäuschen. Er selbst war ihr Beweis dafür, dass es Menschen gab, die auch Dämonen nicht hintergehen würden. Würde er die Abmachung nun brechen, wäre ihr Beweis damit unwiederbringlich zerstört. Deshalb musste er sich jetzt in die Fänge eines Dämons begeben. Irrwitziger weise hatte er jetzt sogar weniger Angst als beim letzten Mal, wo er mit Mirin das Tanzen geübt hatte.  
Bevor er loslegte, atmete Torsten noch einige Male tief durch. Es schien ihm unmöglich, sich für diese Aufgabe ausreichend zu sammeln, aber es half ihm sich zusammen zu reißen. Schließlich schob er den Löffel in den Brei. Er achtete darauf, dass von allem etwas auf dem Löffel landete, aber wenig genug, damit es nicht kleckerte. Auf dem Weg zum Bett hielt er vorsichtshalber die Hand unter dem Löffel und ließ ihn nur kaum aus den Augen. Celinn machte es ihm ausnahmsweise mal einfach, indem sie gar nichts tat. Kein Grinsen, keine Gesten, sie lag einfach nur da. Selbst ihr Schwanz hin reglos an ihrer Taille herab. Als er dann vor ihr ein Knie beugte um auf ihrer Höhe zu sein, stemmte sie sich gegen das Bett, bis ihr Kopf sich in einer einigermaßen aufrechten Position war. Mit einem leisen „Ah“ öffnete sie den Mund.  
So aus der Nähe konnte er nicht mehr sehen als ihr Gesicht und den Löffel, den er zu ihrem Mund schob. Das hatte er schon viele Male gemacht, als er seinen Patienten, die nicht aufstehen konnten, Medizin gegeben hatte. Dieser Gedanke half ihm ungemein, dadurch konnte er das ohne Zittern durchziehen. Nur ein kurzes Stück noch, dann hatte er ihren Mund erreicht.  
Schier im letzten Moment hob Celinn ihre freie Hand. Torsten bemerkte es erst, als sie den Löffel sachte zurückschob. Torsten ließ es geschehen, blieb aber wo er war.  
„Sag, Torsten, weißt du, was ein indirekter Kuss ist?“  
„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Was ist das?“  
„Man spricht von einem indirekten Kuss, wenn etwas erst die Lippen des einen berührt und dann die des anderen. Das kann ein angebissenes Brot sein oder auch ein Löffel, der erst in meinem Mund ist und dann in dem eines anderen. Du weißt, was mit dir geschieht, wenn ich dich küsse, oder?“  
Torsten erstarrte. Und ob er das wusste, Mirin hatte es ihm ausführlich erklärt. Er merkte kaum, wie seine rechte Hand mitsamt dem Löffel immer stärker zitterte. Beinahe hätte er selbst ihren Fluch auf sich gelegt.  
„Bei einem indirekten Kuss wirst du zwar nicht über mich herfallen, aber bei jedem Sex an mich denken. Ich erkenne an, dass du es wirklich tun wolltest. Wenn wir unter uns sind und nur dann darfst du gerne du zu mir sagen. Du darfst dich zurückziehen.“  
Das tat er auch. Geschockt wie er war kam Torsten nur langsam wieder auf die Beine. Er ging rückwärts denselben Weg, den er gekommen war. Erst, als er wieder vor seinem Teller saß, konnte er durchatmen. „Danke.“  
Celinn gähnte. „Bilde dir nicht zu viel ein. Die Königin möchte dich unversehrt haben. An-sonsten hätte ich dir das einfach nur zum Spaß angetan.“  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er weiteressen konnte. Der Löffel hatte ihre Lippen nicht berührt. Mit ihren Händen hatte er schon direkten Kontakt, ihnen schob er keine Gefahr zu. Das Essen, das sich noch auf dem Löffel befand, konnte er allerdings beim besten Willen nicht in den Mund nehmen. So aß er von dem, was den Teller noch zur Hälfte füllte.  
Der Teller war weder besonders groß noch hoch befüllt. Dennoch legte Torsten den Löffel weg, als noch ein dritter Teil des Essens übrig war. Normalerweise aß er etwas mehr als diese Portion, aber nachdem er beinahe eine ganze Woche mehr oder weniger freiwillig gefastet hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er nicht mehr hineinbekam. Zu Hause würde er den Rest in den Eisschrank legen und am Abend essen. Dass Celinn da mitspielen würde, glaubte er nicht eine Sekunde lang. Eher würde das Dienstpersonal es essen oder, was noch wahrscheinlicher war, sie würden es einfach wegwerfen. Eine pure Verschwendung guten Essens, doch bei dem menschlichen Adel gang und gebe.  
Torstens Blick fiel auf den Happen, den er ihr beinahe in den Mund geschoben hatte. Er hatte nie etwas darüber gehört, dass ein Kuss auch Auswirkungen auf den Sukkubus hätte. Er konnte Celinn fragen, immerhin hatte sie ihm angeboten weitere Fragen zu beantworten. Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Dass Celinn gerade auf dem Rücken lag und das Holz über sich anstarrte, kam ihm dabei sogar sehr gelegen.  
Er schob ihren Happen wieder auf den Löffel und machte sich erneut auf den Weg. Seine linke Hand hielt er dieses Mal nahm am Löffel, damit sie nicht nur Gekleckertes auffing, sondern auch verbarg, was er in der Hand hielt. Dies erwies sich letztendlich als unnötig, denn sie sah nicht ein einziges Mal in seine Richtung.  
„Celinn?“  
„Ja?“ Selbst jetzt sah sie ihn nicht an.  
Er nahm die linke Hand runter. „Sag Ah.“  
„Was?“ Erst jetzt schenkte sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sah von seinem Gesicht zum Löffel, dann wieder zurück. Dann prustete sie, gefolgt von Gelächter. „Sag mal, wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Ich habe dir doch gerade erst erklärt, was mit dir passiert.“  
„Wenn ich den Löffel nach dir in den Mund nehme. Das habe ich aber nicht vor. Ich bin satt. Und wir haben eine Abmachung. Also, Ah.“  
„Äh, was?“ Jetzt war sie es, die regungslos war. „Warte mal… Geh mal etwas auf Abstand. Genau, hier wird nicht im Bett gegessen, Grundregel im Schloss. Ich ähm… komme sofort.“  
Torsten trat ruhig zurück. Celinn dagegen wurde hektisch. Sie rollte sich in sekundenschnelle aus dem Bett und rannte in den Raum hinein. Dann machte sie kehrt. Zurück am Bett hantierte sie mit der Decke. Torsten konnte es nicht genau erkennen, weil sie in seiner Blickrichtung stand, es sah aber sehr ungeschickt aus, was immer sie da machte. Schließlich gab sie es auf und knäulte die Decke einfach zusammen. Mit dem Stoff unterm Arm marschierte sie wieder zum Fenster. Dort hatte sie genügend Platz um die Decke zu ent- und ordentlich wieder zusammenzufalten. Im Anschluss platzierte sie die Decke auf dem Boden und auf dieser setzte sie sich auf die Knie, womit sie Torsten den Schock seines Lebens verschaffte.  
Obwohl sie bereits mehrere Meter trennten, war Torsten derart aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er weiter zurückwich. Celinn, der Sukkubus, vor dem er noch vor nicht einer Stunde Todesangst hatte, saß nun da wie die Unschuld selbst: Die Knie beieinander, der Rücken gerade, die Augen fast geschlossen, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Hände keusch in den Schoß gelegt, selbst ihr Schwanz lag in einem gleichmäßigen Bogen neben ihr. Die Frau hatte noch immer eine wilde Frisur und kaum Kleidung am Leib, aber bei ihrer Haltung ging das wahrhaft unter. Wo Torsten zuvor noch sein Leben auf Messers Schneide gesehen hatte, fürchtete er nun sie würde bei der leisesten Berührung wie ein Tonkrug zerbersten.  
Torsten stand unter Schock. Er wollte etwas tun, aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Idee, was er überhaupt tun konnte. Auch sein Mund verweigerte den Dienst. Mehr als ein „Äh“ brachte er nicht heraus.  
„Ich glaube, du wolltest Ah sagen.“  
„Äh…“  
„Nicht Äh, Ah.“  
Es war nicht viel, aber das allein half ihm schon wieder denken zu können. Nur schien es, als wollten die Gedanken, die zuvor von seinem Verstand ferngeblieben waren, jetzt alle auf einmal wahrgenommen werden. So kam ihm eine Erklärung für ihre Aktion nach der anderen in den Sinn. Eine davon blieb schließlich hängen: Sie forderte ihn heraus. Gerade eben hatte er Zeit gehabt sich seelisch auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, jetzt galt es zu handeln. Doch einfach war es nicht. Im Bett liegend hatte er sich einreden können, dass sie eine Patientin war, doch nun ging das nicht. Jetzt hatte er es mit einer gesunden Frau zu tun, die ihn nicht brauchte, sondern herausforderte. Das machte ihm eine Heidenangst.  
Für Mirin, sagte er sich. Augen auf und durch!  
Langsam machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Vor Celinn beugte er wieder das Knie um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. Er hielt Abstand zu ihr, blieb aber nah genug, damit er ihr den Löffel mühelos in den Mund schieben konnte. Er vermutete von ihr, dass sie den Löffel mit übertriebenem Genuss ablecken würde oder etwas anderes Verführerisches, aber sie blieb fest in der Rolle der wohlerzogenen jungen Dame und ließ sich den leeren Löffel ohne Weiteres aus dem Mund ziehen.  
Celinn kaute gründlich bevor sie schluckte. Im Anschluss deutete sie eine Verbeugung an. „Ich danke dir.“  
„Ähm, gern geschehen.“ Nun war es aber Zeit auf Abstand zu kommen. Irgendwie schaffte Torsten es sogar locker und gleichmäßig zurück zum Tisch zu gehen. Celinn stand in der Zeit wieder auf. Sie streckte und schüttelte sich. Wie ein Schleier fiel das förmliche Auftreten von ihr ab und hinterließ den Sukkubus, den Torsten kannte.  
„Also“, sagte sie daraufhin. „Ich bringe dann mal das Geschirr weg.“  
„Ähm, ja. Ok.“ Torsten ging auf die vom Bett abgewandte Seite des Tisches und schob ihr das Tablett rüber. Auch wenn Celinn wieder die alte war, geheuer war sie ihm trotzdem nicht.  
Nachdem Celinn mit einem „Also bis später“ den Raum verließ, starrte Torsten noch eine Weile die verschlossene Tür an. Er sah nicht, dass sie innehielt und von ihrer Seite aus eben-falls auf die Tür guckte. Davon, wie sie grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und schließlich ging, bekam er ebenfalls nichts mit.


End file.
